Survivor: Spirit Realm
Survivor: Spirit Realm is the second season of the online version of the Reality TV show, Survivor, which began on July 14th, 2019, and ended with a live reunion on TBA. Production This season features sixteen castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. All castaways are new players of the series. The season started off with two tribes. Kako, wearing green. Along with Mirai, wearing gray. The tribes were decided randomly on the first day. On Day 3, the tribes expanded into three tribes, introducing the Genzai tribe; wearing yellow. On Day 9, the tribes merged into Yurei, wearing pink. 22 people applied, ultimately 16 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast of 16 including tribal designations was revealed on July 14, 2019. Twists/Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' The idol is played before the vote is revealed, Its purpose is to, one way or another, prevent the user from being voted out in a Tribal Council vote. *'Spirit Realm:' When a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will be headed off to the Spirit Realm. Once there is two people in the Spirit Realm, they will compete in a head to head "duel". Winner gets to stay in the Spirit Realm, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing in the Spirit Realm will return into the main game and continue their dreams and the title of Sole Survivor. *'Tribe Expansion:' With 15 castaways left, a tribe expansion occurred introducing the Genzai tribe. Castaways } | nowrap="" |'Steve S.' | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background-color:#36454F; color:Black" | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |1st Voted Out Day 2 |Lost Duel 1 Day 4 |3 |- | | nowrap="" |'Nidian M.' | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#FDFD67; color:Black" |Genzai | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |2nd Voted Out Day 3 |Lost Duel 1 Day 4 |3 |- | | nowrap="" |'Pietro F.' | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background-color:#FDFD67; color:Black" |Genzai | style="background-color:#36454F; color:Black" | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |3rd Voted Out Day 4 |Lost Duel 2 Day 6 |5 |- | | nowrap="" |'Jiana T.' | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background-color:#36454F; color:Black" | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |4th Voted Out Day 5 |Lost Duel 3 Day 7 |5 |- | | nowrap="" |'Ty M.' | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |5th Voted Out Day 6 |Lost Duel 3 Day 7 |8 |- | | nowrap="" |'Ethan S.' | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background-color:#FDFD67; color:Black" |Genzai | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |7th Voted Out Day 8 |Lost Duel 4 Day 9 |3 |- | | nowrap="" |'Scott A.' | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#FDFD67; color:Black" |Genzai | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |6th Voted Out Day 7 |Lost Duel 4 Day 9 |4 |- | | nowrap="" |'Alex J.' | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#FDFD67; color:Black" |Genzai | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | rowspan="10" style="background-color:#ffb3d9; color:black;" |Yurei | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |1 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" nowrap="" |'Chris B.' | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai |8th Voted Out Day 8 |Returned Day 9 | rowspan="2" |4 |- | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |- | | nowrap="" |'Crypt A.' | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |1 |- | | nowrap="" |'Erik N.' | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | | |- | | nowrap="" |'Gavin J.' | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | | |- | | nowrap="" |'Jasoi A.' | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | | |- | | nowrap="" |'Jimmy T.' | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | | |- | | nowrap="" |'Mason S.' | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |1 |- | | nowrap="" |'Micheal C.' | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |3 |} Episode Guide Voting History Category:Seasons